Masz Magiczną Wiadomość
by Eledhil
Summary: Tłumaczenie, HP/DM - Profesor Malfoy odkrywa czym jest Slash i postanawia, że nie będzie jedynym cierpiącym z powodu tej wiedzy.


**Oryginał:** Tienes un MagicMail (http:/ perlita. jimdo. com/ fanfiction/ tienes-un-magic-mail/)

**Autor:** PerlaNegra

**Rating:** T

**Zgoda:** Jest

**Podsumowanie: **Profesor Malfoy odkrywa czym jest Slash i postanawia, że nie będzie jedynym cierpiącym z powodu tej wiedzy.

**T/N: **Kolejny twór Perlity na temat naszej ulubionej pary:) Zabawny, wręcz absurdalny. Także zapraszam do zapoznania się z nim.

* * *

**Masz Magiczną Wiadomość**

Trzech Krukonów, którzy zaledwie przed momentem śmiali się radośnie, teraz wykrzywiło twarze w przerażeniu, kiedy straszny profesor Malfoy pojawił się u ich boku, by dowiedzieć się, co ich tak rozbawiło.

Zaczarowany ekran komunikatora Granger (ochrzczonego tak ku czci swojej wynalazczyni, a którego nazwa przyprawiała Draco o ból brzucha) pokazywał obrazy, zapewne Hogwartu, nierealny… i zdjęcia ludzi w dziwnych przebraniach. Znajdujące się przy nich napisy informowały, że byli to Potter, Granger i Weasley.

Draco przewrócił oczami.

— Proszę spojrzeć, profesorze — odważył się powiedzieć jeden z dzieciaków. — Mugole ubierają się jak czarodzieje i…

— Jak wam się udało znaleźć coś takiego? — przerwał mu Draco. — Te strony można przeglądać tylko przez sieć mugolską!

Chłopcy nie wypowiedzieli ani słowa. Popatrzyli tylko na siebie z winą wypisaną na twarzach. W tym momencie Draco zrozumiał, że w społeczności czarodziejów narodzili się hakerzy.

— Minus pięćdziesiąt punktów dla waszego domu. A teraz wynoście się stąd.

Wyraźnie szczęśliwi, że stracili tylko punkty, chłopcy pozbierali swoje rzeczy i, gwizdając, opuścili dział komunikatorów Biblioteki.

Mrucząc pod nosem przekleństwa, Draco usiadł przed ekranem. Komunikatory były stworzone na bazie mugolskich komputerów, ale nie potrzebowały klawiatur, by można je było obsługiwać. Wystarczyła różdżka, trochę zręczności i talentu.

Myśląc o Granger i całej tej jej mugolskiej rodzinie, Draco miał zamiar jedynie wysłać dziewczynie wiadomość i powiedzieć, co myśli o tym jej wynalazku i o problemach, które wywołuje w szkole. Ministerstwo co prawda obiecało, że komunikatory będą połączone tylko między sobą i nie będą mieć żadnych łącz z siecią mugolską.

Jednakże, jak pokazali właśnie trzej uczniowie, Ministerstwo po raz kolejny się pomyliło.

Draco już miał machnąć różdżką, by wyłączyć te mugolskie idiotyzmy, kiedy coś zwróciło jego uwagę.

_Fanfiction. Przygody twoich ulubionych bohaterów napisane przez innych fanów._

Draco uniósł brew w zdziwieniu i czytał dalej. Niżej znajdowała się lista zatytułowana _Top Ten_. A dalej, tytuły historii razem z krótkim streszczeniem i imionami bohaterów. Draco uśmiechnął się dumnie, gdy zobaczył swoje imię, powtórzone kilka razy, ale nagle poczuł, że krew spływa mu aż do palców od stóp, kiedy zauważył, że jest ono umieszczone obok imion Granger czy Pottera… _Sparowane?_

Bez dłuższego wahania postanowił przeczytać jedno, gdzie obok jego imienia pojawiło się imię Pottera. Ostatecznie Granger napawała go o wiele większym wstrętem niż ten czterooki bałwan.

— Chcę to przeczytać — powiedział w kierunku komunikatora, końcem różdżki dotykając jednego z tytułów. Pojawiło się ogromne ostrzeżenie napisane wielkimi, czerwonymi literami: _Poniższa historia zawiera slash._

Coraz bardziej zaintrygowany, Draco rozkazał komunikatorowi:

— Wytłumacz, co to takiego „_slash_".

Posłuszny słowom czarodzieja, ekran wyświetlił informację. Draco sapnął, widząc, że większość stron z listy należy do sieci mugolskiej. Te małe diabły wykonały niesamowita pracę, łącząc oba systemy.

Wybrał jeden z linków i oparł się w fotelu, by czytać wygodnie.

Trzy godziny później wyszedł z Biblioteki, wyglądając, jakby oczy wyszły mu z orbit.

— Dobrze się pan czuje, profesorze Malfoy? — zapytała McGonagall, gdy siedzieli przy kolacji. Draco siedział kilka miejsc za nią pogrążony w milczeniu, jak to miał w zwyczaju.

Jedyne, czego nie miał w zwyczaju, to być czerwonym jak burak. Zdawało się, że wszyscy w Wielkiej Sali zwrócili już na to uwagę.

— Wydajesz się spocony i rozpalony, Draco — powiedziała Madame Pomfrey. Mało ją obchodziło, że Draco jest teraz profesorem Eliksirów, i wciąż mówiła do niego po imieniu. — Masz chyba gorączkę.

Draco skinął głową nieprzytomnie i wstał.

— Pewnie tak. Mam gorączkę i w związku z tym wracam teraz do moich komnat. Dobranoc.

Zostawiając wszystkich w kompletnym zdumieniu, młody nauczyciel szybkim krokiem skierował się do swoich kwater w pobliżu lochów Slytherinu. Nie zatrzymał się, dopóki nie zamknął za sobą drzwi swojego schronienia.

Czuł, jakby serce miało mu wyskoczyć z piersi, nie mógł oddychać. Nie był w stanie myśleć o niczym innym, jak tylko o tym, co przeczytał popołudniu, oraz o tych wszystkich zdjęciach, błyszczących jasno w jego głowie, a na których on i Potter robili to wszystko, co ci przeklęci stuknięci mugole powypisywali w swoich chorych fanfickach. Jeszcze gorsze były rysunki do konkretnych tekstów… Cóż, w rzeczywistości Draco był o wiele bardziej zgrabny i elegancki niż na tych zdjęciach, ale wyobraźnia płatała mu figle, przyprawiając go o szaleństwo i jeszcze bardziej zwiększając wściekłość, którą czuł.

Nie myśląc dwa razy i nawet się nie rozbierając całkowicie, oparł się o drzwi i oblizał dłoń, by ją zwilżyć. Dłużej już nie wytrzymał i kompletnie stracił rozum. Przez całe przeklęte popołudnie, podczas kretyńskiej kolacji był tak pobudzony, że czuł, jakby między nogami miał stalowy pręt… musi coś z tym zrobić. Natychmiast.

Schwycił swoją pulsującą erekcję wilgotną dłonią, masując ją nieco brutalnie, odrzucając głowę do tyłu i jęcząc, zagryzając usta. Zacisnął powieki, a w jego głowie natychmiast zaczęły pojawiać się sceny, które przeczytał, jedna za drugą… wszystkie były tak realne, tak cholernie dobrze napisane. Tak zmysłowe.

Rozkoszne.

Tak, to było to słowo. Potter powinien być rozkoszny. Pieprzenie go _z pewnością _było rozkoszne. I rozkoszny był orgazm, którego doświadczył Draco w tym momencie, kiedy w końcu wyobraził sobie, że jego wilgotna, zaciśnięta pięść to ni mniej, ni więcej jak tyłek Chłopca-Który-Przeżył, a jego jęki są jękami bruneta.

Trzy noce później, po najbardziej masochistycznych masturbacjach w całym swoim życiu, Draco doszedł do wniosku, że ma dość. Jeśli już ma cierpieć, nie będzie cierpieć samotnie.

Poszedł do Biblioteki, choć ta już była zamknięta. Używając hasła nauczycieli, wszedł i włączył jeden z komunikatorów.

Stukając palcami o blat stołu, odetchnął ciężko i przygotował się do dyktowania.

—Zapisz — powiedział w stronę szklanego ekranu. — Tytuł fanfiction: _Potter sekretnie kocha się w Draco, a nie jest wystarczająco gryfoński, by mu to wyznać._

I tak oto, Draco zaczął dyktować niememu magicznemu ekranowi wszystko to, co krążyło mu po głowie w ciągu ostatnich dni i co, prawdę powiedziawszy, sprawiało, że w każdym momencie mógł wylądować w Świętym Mungu.

Na koniec wysłał magiczną wiadomość do Harry'ego Pottera, którego stanowisko w Ministerstwie, w tym samym biurze, co Granger, dawało mu niezłą wymówkę.

W swoim liście wyjaśniał Potterowi, że Ministerstwo powinno się wtrącić do sprawy wynalazku Granger, który stanowi zagrożenie dla dzieci na całym magicznym świecie, mogących znaleźć i przeczytać takie rzeczy. Dołączył szczegółowe wyjaśnienia co to takiego fanfiction i, naturalnie, własnoręcznie napisane opowiadanie.

Oczywiście nie dodał, że historia była jego autorstwa. Zapewnił, że nie zna autora tych perwersji.

Zasnął z ogromnym uśmiechem na ustach, wcześniej masturbując się w o wiele mniej brutalny sposób niż zwykle.

Trzy dni później (Draco wszystko sobie obliczył: pierwszy dzień – szok, drugi dzień – zaprzeczanie, kolejny – akceptacja) dostał odpowiedź.

_Malfoy._

_Przeczytałem to, co mi wysłałeś. Nie wiem, czy „dziękuję" to słowo, które chciałbym ci powiedzieć w tym momencie. Naprawdę sądzisz, że te fanfiction są zagrożeniem dla magicznej młodzieży? Mnie się wydaje, że to tylko nieszkodliwa rozrywka mugoli._

_PS. Jesteś pewien, że nie znasz autora tego opowiadania? Przejrzałem sieć i ten tekst nie pojawił się na żadnej ze stron._

Draco uśmiechnął się lubieżnie i podyktował komunikatorowi wiadomość.

_Co powiesz na zaproszenie na drinka, żebyśmy mogli porozmawiać na spokojnie o następstwach, jakie mogą mieć perwersje mugoli na społeczeństwo magiczne? Dziś wieczór, o ósmej w Trzech Miotłach._

_PS. Nie, nie znam autora. Spodobała ci się historia, co, Potter?_

Nie musiał czekać na odpowiedź nawet pół godziny.

_Zgoda, widzimy się w pubie. Ale wyklaruj sobie, że zgadzam się tylko z powodów zawodowych. Hermiona martwi się, że dzieciakom udało się przełamać zabezpieczenia. Chce, żebym z tobą porozmawiał i zapobiegł kolejnemu skandalowi, jakie zwykłeś wywoływać._

_PS. Nie, nie spodobała mi się. Jesteś obłąkany, czy jak? Po prostu wydaje się tak realistyczna, jakby nie napisał tego mugol, tylko jakaś wiedźma. Albo czarodziej._

Draco mógł się tylko roześmiać.

_Jeśli chcecie zapobiec skandalowi, to przede wszystkim powinniście pracować porządnie, jak Merlin przykazał._

_PS. Rozumiem twój punkt widzenia, Potter. Szczególnie, że zaklęcie rocznej lubrykacji, które było opisane w ficku jest prawdziwe i funkcjonuje w użyciu. Przypuszczam, że brzmi ci znajomo, prawda?_

Zaśmiewając się, Draco wstał i poszedł się wykąpać. Czekała go długa noc dyskusji na temat świata mugoli, fanfiction i skandali, oraz – prawdopodobnie, jeśli szczęście dopisze – niespodziewane ćwiczenia edukacji seksualnej.

Nie było wątpliwości: praca nauczyciela wymagała poświęceń.


End file.
